This is a continuation-in-part of my co-pending application Ser. No. 451,978 filed Dec. 21, 1982 entitled ToothSticks "TooStix". Water is of paramount importance in most cleaning processes and cleaning the teeth (Oral hygiene in general) is no exception. The "Classical toothbrush" being poorly or totally "non-absorbent" is incapable of carrying or conveying into the mouth cavity any amounts of water worth mentioning (especially in comparison with the current invention). This too small an amount of water carried by the regular toothbrush results in substantially limiting the cleaning ability or potential of the conventional toothbrush. Furthermore, the bristle design of the classical toothbrush is incapable of generating copious amounts of "cleansing foam" during the process of brushing the teeth, even in the presence of sufficient amount of water and despite the fact that the vast majority (there are, however, a few exceptions such as Pearl Drops.RTM.) of toothpastes and "Dentifrices" contain substantial amounts of foaming agents and ingredients such as sodium lauryl sulfate and detergents. Foam or suds is invaluable in cleaning in general, on account of its effective and huge surface area, its high dirt-emulsifying/lifting and anti-sticking power on pigments, food particles, debris, "plaque" . . . etc. Another design limitation of the regular toothbrush stems from the mechanical difficulty or disadvantage in brushing properly (up and down) of the back teeth. A third disadvantage of "classical" toothbrushes in being too abrasive to delicate and tender gum tissues because of the sharp and pointed ends of the bristles.